


Resolve

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya wants to know how far Allan is willing to go with the whole Meijin Kawaguchi business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



The travel back to Shizuoka was going to take a little over an hour, most of the trip spent on the Shinkansen train. Tatsuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shizuoka was where he'd be staying from now on, and he would become Meijin Kawaguchi. He'd be the third Meijin and fight in the World Tournament as the PPSE Works Team representative. The battles were something to look forward to, but they were only a prelude to what would come later. What he needed to do right now was to play the role convincingly enough. 

He had spent the trip to Tokyo anxious, with unfinished business waiting for him. It had been worth it, though; he had found what he had come back for, and the fight had been better than what he could have hope for. Sei Iori and his fighter partner Reiji were magnificent, and if the battle had been any sign of the duo's skill, they would make it to the World Tournament for sure. He would definitely see them later, and with any luck, fight them again. 

"Want some snacks?" Allan, sitting beside him asked, and Tatsuya snapped out of his thoughts then nodded his head a little and smiled. He had been alone on the way to Tokyo, but the return trip was turning out to be more pleasant. How Allan had figured out where he was going and how he had found him, he wasn't all that sure. It could have just been that the PPSE Works Team chief knew him better than he thought, but either way it made him happy. With Allan witnessing the battle, there was less explaining to be done later, and he got to spend the travel back to Shizuoka with someone who understood how he felt. 

It wasn't just for the trip back either, and the thought made him feel at ease. Allan would be there to support him through all of it. Tatsuya took the offered snack and ripped open the package then ate a bit, studying his companion as he did. The man had been smiling widely ever since they'd stepped on the train, and it was hard to not smile back at him. 

"You know what? We need to celebrate your new position somehow," Allan suggested as he opened the snack package he was holding and ate a bit. "How about we go eat out. Tomorrow, if we can't make it today," he added, turning to look at his companion. "And it'll be on me! Any ideas what you'd feel like getting?" 

Tatsuya chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Hmm, I don't know. But you should be careful when making such offers," he said in a teasing tone of voice. "What if I decide I want to eat in some high-class restaurant? I don't think PPSE is going to reimburse you for Meijin's expenses just yet." He smirked and watched Allan try to think of a reply for a second before continuing. "Just kidding, you know. Such restaurants require reservations, and I'm up for anything you can come up with. You know the area better than I do and must know some places." 

Allan gave him a look. "Come on. I already offered, and only the best for you, so if you really want something fancy we can do that too. But I do have a few places in mind," he continued, and Tatsuya felt like Allan had been planning for this for a while now. "It's a date, then!" Allan added, his voice so ridiculously happy that Tatsuya had hard time keeping himself from laughing. "And I can certainly show you the best dining places near PPSE, although we might be too busy for the next few days for any city tours." He paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Maybe next weekend. That should be enough time to get the official business out of the way. You'll be officially employed by PPSE by then, as the fighter. And you just wait and see; the Works Team will definitely make a gunpla worthy of your skills." 

There was no reply, and Tatsuya looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. He raised his head after a while and looked at Allan. "I don't doubt that for a heartbeat," he said. "I trust that whatever you have in mind will be perfect. With your skill and the team backing it up, it'll definitely be better than I could ever imagine. But..." He went quiet and leaned closer, a hint of a smirk touching his lips. "I have a serious question, Allan. A personal one, if you will." 

Allan studied him with a curious expression on his face. "If it's anything I can do for you, Tatsuya, please, ask away." 

"Works Team and their efforts aside, you." Tatsuya locked his gaze in on the man's eyes. "Taking our past into consideration. Do you have what it takes to be Meijin Kawaguchi's partner?" He moved away a little and smiled. "I'm sure you know what I mean by that." 

There was a pause as Allan stared at him with an almost surprised look before the usual smile returned to his face. "Tatsuya," he replied with a lower voice. "That is such an unfair question. I was the one came to get you, and therefore the one who proposed first. Kind of too late of you to ask if I'm ready for this." 

"Proposed...?" Tatsuya stared at his partner for a second. Allan just had to be so honest and adorable about it. "Well, that's true." He shifted in his seat for a little and let his head fall against Allan's shoulder. "Guess that's a yes, then. I couldn't ask for a better partner. Just reminding you to be well prepared, that's all. I might get quite demanding." 

"Heh, don't you worry about that. I was prepared the moment I came to find you," Allan responded. "No, that's not entirely true," he added with a thoughtful look on his face. "It was even before that. When I first came to you talk to you, back in the Academy." Tatsuya chuckled a little, amused by the enthusiasm in the man's words, and Allan raised his hand to pet his hair. "And I swear, Tatsuya. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll be there to take care of everything." He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed. "You can lean on my shoulder anytime you want," he continued in a lower voice, a gentle smile on his face. "Would you like to nap until we get to Shizuoka? You must be tired after everything." 

Tatsuya pulled away and shook his head as he looked up at his partner. "Tired? Maybe, but not as much as... Something else I'm feeling. Perhaps..." He moved a little closer, next to Allan's ear. "You think I can calm down after a battle like that?" He whispered with a grin. "You saw it all, and you know I don't get to fight a battle like that very often. I may be able to put on a calm face, but there's something I need." Allan didn't move, but it was clear he knew what Tatsuya was talking about. "If you're willing to put up with me and take care of whatever I might need, you better prove it." 

"You need proof, now? When I said I'll do anything for you, I really meant it," Allan confirmed. "But," he pointed out as he glanced to the side. "Unless you've completely forgotten, we're on a train." He dug out his phone and took a quick look at it. "And looks like we've still got about forty minutes to go before we reach Shizuoka. This might turn out to be a little problematic." 

An unfortunate fact, Tatsuya had to admit as he glanced around as well. The train wasn't full, but there were still several others in the car they were in, which meant no privacy. Trying to plain out ignore anyone who saw them here was impossible when he was sitting next to a blond foreigner, and he wasn't about to do anything stupid in public. Unless... He smirked and got up from his seat. "I have an idea. Come with me for a second." 

Allan gave him a questioning look, but he got up obediently and followed Tatsuya into the corridor. A couple of people looked at them, but nobody was staring at least, and Tatsuya took a quick look around before opening the toilet door. Good enough, he decided as he stepped in. "Get in," he ordered, and Allan looked around as if to check if anyone noticed the fact that two men were entering at the same time. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be paying attention. "As private as it gets on a train, don't you think?" Tatsuya added. 

It wasn't the best location ever, he had to admit, but he didn't want to wait until their destination. With everything going on tonight, it was either now or waiting till late at night, and he didn't have the patience for that. He wanted Allan, _now_. The door was locked, there was enough space here - and the place had to be soundproof enough if he didn't make too much noise. 

"In here?" Allan behind him questioned. "This has got to be your craziest idea ever," he continued in an amused tone of voice as he studied the space they were in. "Well, if that one time back in the Gunpla Academy, while I was building a kit doesn't count. But knowing you, you just would come up with something crazier eventually." He leaned his back on the door, appearing thoughtful. "Well then. How do you suggest we do anything here?" 

Tatsuya smirked. "How about you get creative?" He suggested as he kicked off his shoes then undid his belt and started to remove his pants. Whether the PPSE Works Team chief was creative or not, he had Allan's attention at least as the man was staring at him a second later with quite an evaluating look in his eyes. "I can come up with some for you, but I could use some input, since you'll be the one doing the hard work here." 

That made Allan chuckle. "Hard work, huh," he said as he admired the sight of Tatsuya undressing. "I suppose our options are a little limited. I can either sit down and have you climb on my lap, but that would mean you doing most of the work, and you're obviously expecting me to do something. So, hmm..." He looked around and studied the limited space they were in. "I could press you against the wall, I guess. There's these railings here," he added as he stepped forward and tried the railing meant for wheel chair users. "So you could support yourself by holding onto this, and I think I have enough strength to hold you up." 

"Good enough plan," Tatsuya agreed. He folded his pants over the closest railing and stepped closer to the other man. "I take it getting you in the mood isn't required?" He asked as he placed his hand on Allan's crotch. As expected, the man certainly felt ready enough. "Definitely not," he added with a grin as he caressed Allan a little. "So how about you get on with it already?" 

"Whoa, now. Why are you in such a hurry?" Allan remarked. "How about some preparations first? Tatsuya. Did you even take that into consideration when dragging me here all of a sudden?" He folded his arms and gave his partner a look. "Don't make me play the responsible adult here. You don't really want to make too much of a mess in a place like this. There might be water available for washing, but..." 

It was a good point, Tatsuya had to admit, and he stopped to think for a second before he picked up his pants and dug around for his wallet. He checked it and pulled out the condom he carried with him. It was unfortunate that he only had one, but if Allan used it and he used a handkerchief or something to make sure he didn't dirty himself, it would do the trick. "This do?" He asked, only to find Allan standing there with his own wallet in one hand, and another condom in his other hand. "Fine then," he conceded with hint of a smile raising to his lips. "You do get to play the responsible adult after all." 

"What you do take me for?" Allan asked with a wide smile on his face. "Didn't I just swear I'd be prepared to take care of anything you need? As your partner. Although, note to self," he added with a chuckle. "I should probably take this kind of ideas into consideration in the future, since I got myself a horny teenager who's going to require a lot of care." 

His remark made his partner laugh a little as well. "Oh come on. I can't be that hard to handle, can I?" Tatsuya asked as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Allan's shoulders. "Although I'll hold you on to that later. You better be prepared for anything, but right now, on with the plan. We don't have all day and I'm getting very..." He pulled Allan in for a kiss and grinned. " _Very_ impatient. I already told you to get on with it, and we've got the preparations covered right here." 

"Only if you manage to hold yourself back enough to allow me to actually take care of said preparations," Allan reminded him. He didn't actually get to do anything, because at that point Tatsuya had already stepped back and snatched the condom from his hand. "Or if you really can't wait for me to do it," he added, shaking his head. "I'll just have to consider it a good thing that, on possible later occasions of having to handle you getting impatient, I'll hopefully have the luxury of not being on a train." 

Tatsuya just gave him a look and busied himself opening Allan's pants. He studied the condom packages and opened one, noticing the one Allan had been carrying was lubricated. Perfect. He ran his fingers over the man's erection and slipped the condom on. "I wouldn't count on it," he finally replied while working to get the other condom on himself. "But maybe if I promise you that the next time we do this, it can be your room, in bed, and you can take all the time to prepare you ever want? Other than that, you better be prepared for anything I might want." 

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm quite prepared?" Allan questioned. "Even if this has definitely got to be the strangest location I've ever had sex in," he mused as he loosened his tie. He also undid his coat and opened the top buttons of his shirt while waiting for his partner to finish what he was doing. "Although you better keep that promise. You know I'd rather take my time with this." 

Tatsuya leaned against the wall and raised his hands to his hair then pulled it back. "That's for the next time. Right now?" He looked at Allan with a grin on his face then reached out and captured him by the shirt collar. "Come on, already," he ordered, pulling him closer. He grabbed Allan's hair and drew him in for a kiss. "Take me," he murmured with a fiery look in his eyes. "I've waited long enough." 

Allan nodded a little and leaned in for another quick kiss. "Damn it, Tatsuya," he whispered. "How am I supposed to be the calm adult here, when you look at me like that?" He studied their position for a moment and lifted Tatsuya up by the waist, holding him up. The plan seemed to be working well enough so far, and Tatsuya tried to be as helpful as he could by grabbing the railing and holding himself up. He took a hold of Allan's shoulder with his free hand, hoping it was enough to let Allan concentrate on moving instead of holding him up. "Ready?" Allan asked, and Tatsuya took a deep breath and nodded. 

He relaxed as much as he possibly could as Allan pressed himself against him, and inside of him. He gritted his teeth to not make any noise and tried to adjust to the pressure. Allan moved a little before pausing to adjust their position, also taking a moment to study his partner's expression. "I'm fine," Tatsuya muttered before Allan managed to try asking if he was all right. He took a few more deep breaths and stared at the other man. "Continue, damn it. I... want you." 

"If you're sure," Allan replied with a hint of a smile on his face. He pulled away a little then pressed into his partner, and a gasp escaped Tatsuya's lips. "Have I ever told you that you look absolutely adorable like that?" Allan said with a soft voice. Tatsuya felt like commenting something along the lines of not actually knowing what he looked like during sex, but this wasn't the time for that. He had Allan where he wanted, and the man thrust into him again, making him want to cry out, but he remembered his initial thoughts about the place. This was still a train, and staying more or less quiet was required. 

He wrapped his legs around his partner, and the man shifted his hold a little, holding him up by the thighs. Being squished between the wall and Allan was actually pretty uncomfortable, but Tatsuya wasn't about to care, not with the other man's body pressed so close to his own. He reached for Allan's hair again, entangling his fingers into it as he drew him in for a kiss, finding himself out of breath a few seconds later as Allan was quite happy to respond. 

It didn't help that Allan was annoyingly good at controlling his movements, Tatsuya noted to himself. He wouldn't have minded it if the thrusts had been a little more rough, but he wasn't about to complain, especially not with another kiss stealing his breath away. He felt hot, the pressure inside of him burning him with every thrust. "I... need..." He muttered as Allan broke the kiss and shifted his hold of his young lover just a little again, this time to force his left hand between them. Tatsuya bit his lip to keep himself quiet when feeling the man's fingers brushing over his hard-on, the hotness getting unbearable. 

"You sure weren't joking... when you said you can't calm down," Allan muttered with amusement in his voice. "Just let me... take care of everything," he added, pressing another quick kiss over Tatsuya's lips, and as much as the youth wanted to reply something, he was determined to keep quiet. Thankfully Allan did know him well enough to pick up the pace a little, as much as their position allowed, and Tatsuya had to close his eyes just to concentrate. 

Of course having his eyes closed only served to make him feel everything more clearly, and Allan's hand working on his erection and the intolerable pressure inside of him made him struggle to keep himself silent. Tatsuya let go of the railing he had been clinging on for support and wrapped both arms around Allan's neck instead, holding himself up. The position was a little more inconvenient than he had thought, but Allan was still doing good enough work holding him against the wall while repeatedly pressing into him. 

Just a little more, he thought as he forced himself to focus. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he also didn't want it to end just yet. Well, there was the option of making Allan make good of that promise later, in his room later tonight, and Tatsuya grinned at the fleeting thought. He opened his eyes to stare at Allan, a sharp, fierce look in his eyes. "Want... more..." he muttered, his own voice sounding so odd, but he wasn't about to care. All he cared about was ending the burning feeling. 

"Looks like... the new Meijin Kawaguchi sure makes his partner work hard," Allan mumbled as a response, his voice a little strained as well. "I'll do anything for you, Tatsuya... Anything." 

It wasn't like Allan's reassurance was needed at this point. Tatsuya clung to the older man with all his strength, almost losing it. Almost; he managed to get a hold of himself with what little sanity remained, and he pulled Allan in for a deep kiss to keep himself quiet. He had had enough at that point, but at least the kiss kept him from crying out as his body claimed the release he had needed. 

Allan withdrew his hand and took a better hold of him as Tatsuya relaxed a little, and for a second Tatsuya feared he was planning to stop. He was about to beg for him to continue, but it wasn't needed as Allan pressed into him again. He took deep breath, trying to calm himself a little as he watched Allan with a tired smile; perhaps, in the end, the man needed it as much as he did. "Allan..." He whispered, petting the man's hair. 

"Damn it all, do you have to be... so..." Allan murmured under his breath as he thrust into his partner one more time. "Too cute... Tatsuya...!" 

At that point Tatsuya almost laughed. Being worried about staying quiet felt a bit silly now that Allan didn't seem to manage that in the end. It made him feel good to know he was capable of giving Allan the pleasure he needed as well though, and he clung to the man for a moment longer before Allan carefully pulled away. He sighed, almost disappointed then smiled. He could have more later. 

Allan leaned against the opposite wall for a moment to compose himself. He then went through his pockets for some tissues and wrapped the condoms in them for disposing. "Better fix your clothes a little," he told his younger partner, and Tatsuya chuckled at that and leaned closer to fix Allan's tie and to button his shirt. "Or mine, I guess," he continued cheerfully. "I sure hope no one wanted to use this place while we were keeping it occupied, though." 

"Too bad for them," Tatsuya said as he stepped back and picked up his pants. "Who knows, maybe they had enough sense to try another train car." He got his pants and shoes back on, hoping his clothes didn't look too off otherwise. Too late to worry about that, he figured, considering he didn't have a change of clothes with him. It didn't matter right now, and changing clothes would have to wait until they got back to PPSE. 

"You go back to the seats first," Allan suggested, leaning against the wall again. "To not raise too much suspicion, not that I think anyone cares. But I can stay here for a few more minutes and pretend to be that stupid foreigner who doesn't know how these toilets work." 

Tatsuya laughed a little at that; considering how long Allan had been in Japan already, he certainly knew better. He nodded his agreement either way and sneaked out, returning to the seat like nothing had happened. Nobody still seemed to pay any attention, and he sat down and took a deep breath. The feeling left by the battle was gone, at least, and now he could concentrate on what was to come. 

A few minutes later, Allan sat down next to him. "Well then," he said, looking at his travel companion. He leaned a little closer and smirked. "Does my Meijin have enough proof yet, or do you require more?" 

"I'm quite convinced," Tatsuya mused with a smile on his face. "I already told you, anyway. You're the best partner I could ask for." He studied Allan's face, finding comfort in the content smile. "And I didn't really need any proof. Just count that as a taste of what you might have to deal with, if you really are resolved to do anything." He yawned and let him head slump against the man's shoulder. 

"And I already told you - I started this, so I'm definitely going through with it," Allan replied as he reached to pet Tatsuya's hair. "Oh, and looks like there's still about twenty more minutes until Shizuoka," he added after a quick look at his phone. "Do you want to..." At that point he just went quiet and looked at Tatsuya, who had fallen asleep, and smiled. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya gets ideas in inconvenient places again. Takes place after episode 6.
> 
> And thus ends the trilogy of “Allan’s list of top 3 strange locations for sex” even if these events happened before both “High Technology” and “Exercise”. Will Allan ever get to take his time with the preparations? The poor guy. Also yes that bit about proposing is so high levels of bad BL manga, but hey it was kind of amusing.
> 
> This would be Jet's Meijin Reward Porn for the scanlation of Chapter 8 of GBF:Amazing.


End file.
